talkinwhipapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Quadrupler
(ring) Radio Shack in Grosse Pointe, can I help you? Uh, looking to get a tripler. I'm looking to scale down from my quadrupler. But I've got two couplers going on my signal, and a flipper. I'm just trying to condense that into one tripler, maybe two couplers and a flipper, just to condense it. Ah??? So, do you all accept coupons? I mean, if it's something through Radio Shack, I'm sure they'd be able to, like maybe, add something from a Radio Shack web site or something. Yeah. (Unintelligible) ...pretty sure if they have what's available, they should be able to do something with the price for you. Whatever you have, just bring it in, and we can get that matched up for you. Just bring all my quadruplers in there? Well, I mean your coupon, I was saying, if you want to see if we can give you money, uh, to match with the coupon, if they are going to give you any money off, I would say bring whatever paper you have, as far as coupons. Yeah, just give me the money, give me the funds, maybe I can run somewhere else and pick up what I need. So you'll just have the money ready? (hang up sound) - (ring) Grosse Pointe Radio Shack, this is Garrett, how can I help you? Yeah, uh, Garrett what's the limit on the number of couplers I can have when I'm quadrupling my signal? I don't even know. I got a rubber, running through a flipper that I'm trying to quadruple, but all I've got are triplers. And I do have a couple couplers. But I'm trying to scale down, and, you know, I don't have a lot of money either, so I'm budget conscious too. Is there a coupon, or something I can apply toward this? I mean, the couplers are cheap. How much is a coupler? Do you know what kind of coupler you need? Uh, a rubber. A rubber coupler?? What's the couplers for? Uh, for my flipper. Flipper? What does it do? I've got a tripler on it, for my signal, but, I'm really trying to quadruple it. So, i've got, uh, rubber with a tripler and the two couplers, to reverse my adaptor, basically. So I'm trying to multiply my couplers, into my rubber. To be honest, I have no idea. Uh... I could not tell you, I'm not gonna make something up. You can tell me, I mean... Uhhhh...Pssst. I don't even...what does the flipper do? I don't even...pssst. Well, my rubber. Ok, maybe my co-worker can help you, 'cause I'm not going to be able to help you. Well, if it's proprietary, I won't share the information. (new Radio Shack employee voice) Hello? Hi. Yeah? What's going on here? Uhh, what kind of coupler are you looking for, sir? We have couplers for co-ax, and we have couplers for HDMI. Sure. Well, I'm trying to quadruple my signal, er, and all I've got's a tripler and a couple couplers. My flipper is joined with my multiplier and my rubber. So, uh, how many multipliers can I fit with my divider, before I have to get just a joiner? I mean, you could go, you can go the max. Like if you can put all your connections together at once... Yeah. ...Then you can go the max. And we have, uh, three-way splitters, I think we may even have a four-way splitter. Okay, but my tripler is gonna end up multiplying my coupler, you understand? So my signal will be coupled with the flipper. And plus, my coupon... What is the coupon for? I don't know if you're sticklers. 'Cause it may have been expired. Actually, there's no year on it, it just says the date of the month and the day. Essentially, so I'm tripling my rubber. My signal's quadrupled, but I'm tryin' to run my subtractor through the coupler, so that my flipper can adapt to the reverser. And the coupon, I don't know if you're a stickler. Umm, yeah, the coupon ends on the 25th and it doesn't have like a valid end date? Yeah. Yeah, it may be expired by now. Because the coupon, I'm pretty sure, that expired. Uh, would you need to feel my rubber, so that you could best advise which trickler to use? Ummmm, I don't know. So if you're flippin' my rubber, and my trickler's gonna multiply the divider, my signal'd be reversed down to the basic coupler, to that stage. Yeah, I mean, when (unintelligible, perhaps "whizzing past"?) the coupler, and the dividers and multiplier's just goin' all nuts, and your rubber's goin' crazy? Yeah. Maybe somebody could come over and take a gander? Uhh, no, no, we can't send anybody out to check out your rubber. Oh, okay. Would you please talk to The Gargler, and maybe he could better explain it, 'cause I, I, you know. (Ring) (Arthur The Gargler) What do you need? (LPC) I'm calling from Radio Shack. (Arthur) Yeah? We got a quadrupler on sale that multiplies our coupler with no tripler. (Arthur) Well that's okay, because uh, we got all that stuff. Don't hang up on me, 'cause you're talking to one of the big boys from Hollywood, and we got all that stuff. Oh. (Ring) (Arthur) Well you son of a bitch. (Radio Shack) Grosse Center Radio Shack, this is Garrett, how can I help you? (LPC) Yeah, I was calling about that tripler. (Radio Shack) Oh, yeah. (LPC) And you were gonna talk to the gargler. Would that be okay? Just real quick? (Radio Shack) Okay. (LPC) Okay, Arthur? (ring) Just let him know you talked to me. (Arthur) Crime desk, we got cut off. Your phone must've hung up on me. Now what do you need? Do you speak English? (Radio Shack) Yes, I speak English. (Arthur) Well, damnit you're having a hell of a time about it. What do you need? I got time, now this is a crime desk here, and I tried to talk to the guy on the phone, and he hung up on me. Now what do you actually need? And I spent a lot of time at your, at your place. (Radio Shack) Uh, to be honest sir, I don't know. I'm not, I'm not sure what...I don't know, I can't tell you. (Arthur) (Laughs) I even just got done, um, getting my new printer from yous up there. We spent a lot of money from you, because we're in Hollywood, and uh, I was just talking to your boys over there, and (Unintelligible) mostly all my money up there with yas. (Radio Shack) Hmm. (Arthur) So what did he call me for? (Radio Shack) Called you? (Arthur) He called me two times in a row. (Radio Shack) He called the Radio Shack. (Arthur) This is Art Schattner. (Radio Shack) He said he has a flipper, and he needs to know how many couplers he can put on his flipper. And he wants someone to go by his house, and we cannot do that. (Arthur) Like I told you, I'm a Goddamn cop. Bunch of fucking phoney calls coming in. (Hang up sound) (Radio Shack) Excuse me? (LPC) The tripler. Now, where do you stand? (Radio Shack) I'm sorry sir, we cannot help you. This is, we, I, I'm not sure what you're talking about. This is- yeah, we, we can't help you. (LPC) What do you mean? (Radio Shack) What do you, I mean we're not sure what you're talking about. I don't know if this is some prank, but we cannot help you. I'm sorry, I'm hanging up. (LPC) A prank? (hang up sound) (ring) (Radio shack) (laughing) - Grosse Pointe Radio Shack, this is Wes speaking. (LPC) Okay, would you please talk to The Gargler? I was having a hard time explaining what I need. (Radio Shack) With your tripler? (LPC) Yeah. (Radio Shack) Was your tripler giving you problems with the triple double axle? (LPC) The quadrupler is where I was running... (Radio Shack) The quadrupler? (LPC) Huh? (Radio Shack) Is the quadrupler dripping? (LPC) Can you talk to The Gargler? He can explain it much better, if you'd just give me a minute. (Radio shack) All that you need to tell me is if there's a leak. I need to know if there's a leak. I can't help you, unless there's a leak. (LPC) Well he'll tell you, just talk to Arthur. (Ring) (Radio Shack) Okay, put Arthur on the phone. (Arthur) Crime Desk, what do you need? (Radio Shack) I need to know if it's leaking. (Arthur) What the hell are you talking about? Are you on drugs or dope? (Radio Shack) Dope is drugs. (Arthur) Yeah, I know, you're a sick, cocksucking, motherfucker. (hangup sound) (Radio Shack) But is it leaking? (LPC) Sir, you're not helping. I'm trying to get my tripler going, it's stopping at the point of the quadrupler. Alright? (Radio Shack) Okay. I,I,I, is your rubber leaking the signal? (LPC) I'm in the car, I could be there in 20 minutes. Like, would you please talk to The Gargler? Just tell him what I told you, and I'll know what to buy when I get there, okay? (ring) (Radio Shack) No, I can already tell you that we don't have the part you're looking for. (Sigh) (Arthur) Hey horse's ass, what do you want? Why don't you go fuck your mother, you ain't got nothing else to do. (Radio Shack) You might be better off calling Best Buy. Best Buy? (Radio Shack) Yeah. I've already made the expenditure with you all. (Radio Shack) Well, no. Because your coupon isn't valid, and we don't have the part you need. Well tell Arthur that, he's The Gargler, you know? (Radio Shack) (Sigh) Alright, can I speak to Arthur The Gargler? Yes. (Ring). (Arthur) Hey Brown? I got all day to cut you off, now what do you want? (Radio Shack) Hello? (Arthur) Yeah? (Radio Shack) Okay, we don't have the parts you need, to stop the leak in your rubber, 'cause your gargler is, uh, acting up. so... (Arthur) Does your mothe...Does your father fuck your mother in the ass, like you was born, you mother fucker cock of a son of a bitch? (hang up) (Unknown voice) Oh, that's not nice sir. (end of track) Category:Calls to Arthur